Я не хочу, чтобы ктото шёл за мной
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Рассказ стражника, охраняющую башню, облюбованную самоубийцами. Взято здесь, автор в розыске


Перевод с английского, автор: аноним, оригинал здесь: kinkme_ ?thread=20362384

Вначале я думал, что «специальная подготовка» не стоит потраченного времени. А потом девушка с чёрными волосами и мёртвыми глазами шагнула к краю.

Мне до сих пор стыдно признаться, что я застыл. Забыв про переговоры, тренировки и сценарии, я не двигался. Она перенесла босую ногу через край, и я наконец-то сделал шаг вперёд, бросился к ней, протянул руку…

Я не спас её. Нет, она села на краю и заплакала. Она спаслась сама.

Но мы поговорили. Я просто попросил её рассказать, зачем она забралась сюда, от чего она так страдает. История, что она рассказала мне… но вам не следует это слышать. Я не имею права выбалтывать чужие тайны.

Достаточно сказать, что я больше никогда не колебался.

Но был один особый случай, так ведь всегда бывает, правда?

Глядите, этот мальчик. Он был молодой, красивый, разве что слишком тощий, и совершенно потерянный, как мне показалось. В первую ночь, подойдя к башне, он меня не заметил. Он заглянул за край стены, но влезать на неё не стал.

Не стал влезать. Однако думал об этом.

Он пришёл на следующую ночь и прошептал свои беды ветру. Ветер унёс его слова, и, думаю, это к лучшему. Я бы не хотел их услышать, так или иначе. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, дрожа, куртка у него, действительно, была до смешного тонкая, знаете ли, и тут увидел меня.

Он завязал разговор, спросил, как меня звать да как я поживаю. Я сообщил всю ерунду, что он хотел услышать, но он не зашёл достаточно далеко, чтобы назвать своё имя. Я заметил шрамы на запястьях только потому, что меня учили искать такие отметины.

Потом он много раз приходил к башне. Он кивал, когда замечал меня, - если замечал меня. Иногда он говорил со звёздами и позволял ветру красть слова. Иногда он делал следующий шаг – забирался на край.

Когда он первый раз так сделал, у меня сердце схватило. Но он просто сел над бездной, свесив ноги. Я подошёл, встал позади, и мы вместе смотрели вниз, на город, не говоря ни слова.

Он никогда особенно не рассказывал о себе, но, думаю, это неудивительно. Иногда он приходил по нескольку дней подряд, иногда отсутствовал месяцами.

Я вам вот что скажу, понимаете, я никогда не видел, чтоб он улыбался.

Пять лет я дежурил на башне, а потом меня вдруг перевели. Враги многих поубивали, видишь ли, так нас всех и попереставляли. Я беспокоился за мальчика, который бродит по моей башне в одиночку, но я долго его не видел. Я думал, надо бы подняться, снова и снова, просто чтобы проверить.

Потом меня поставили со внутренней стороны ворот, возле лебёдки. Я смотрел налево, как должен был смотреть, и тут услышал смех и улюлюканье.

Мой напарник довольно улыбнулся:

- Похоже, Мерлин опять в колодках, - и усмехнулся под нос.

- Ты о чём? – переспросил я.

- Слуга принца, - пояснил он. – Весельчак, каких мало, ужасный бездельник и нахал. Принц ставит его в колодки чуть ли не через день.

Я подошёл поближе, чтобы взглянуть. Я не был днём на площади уже давным-давно. Чёрт, я всё никак не мог изменить привычки после стольких лет ночной жизни.

Уверен, вы можете представить моё удивление, когда я на месте этого весельчака Мерлина обнаружил мальчика из моей башни. Он как раз опустил голову, потому что маленькая девочка с очаровательными ямочками притащила корзинку гнилых фруктов. Она бросала в белый свет, как в копеечку, а он озорно улыбался из-под чёлки. Она подбежала ближе на пухлых ножках, сказала «привет» и спросила, что он натворил на этот раз.

Он рассказал ей историю, наверняка в значительной мере приукрашенную, сопровождая её звуками и жестами – насколько позволяли закованные руки. Это объясняет шрамы, я полагаю. Наказание, оставляющее такие шрамы, по-моему, слишком сурово, но кто я, чтобы судить об этом, правда?

Он меня не заметил, и я побрёл обратно на пост. Он подошёл к нам позже, заметив, что мы не те охранники, которые обычно караулят ворота, и остановился поздороваться. Он поймал мой взгляд, узнал меня и улыбнулся печальной, загадочной улыбкой. Эта улыбка понравилась мне не больше, чем мрачное лицо по ночам.

Той же ночью я отправился к башне. Я бродил, зевая, часа два, прежде чем он появился, заметил меня и кивнул. Он запрыгнул на край и сел, а я подошёл к нему поболтать.

- Они не знают, - сказал он тихонько. – Они не могут знать, им никогда не узнать.

- Чего не узнать? – спросил я.

- Я делаю это всё для него, - сказал он, обхватив себя руками, воплощённое горе на фоне беззвёздного неба. – И он не может узнать, стал я это делать или отказался.

- Но ты же всё равно это делаешь? – спросил я, мне стало не по себе.

- Конечно, - последовал решительный ответ. – Я бы никогда не смог поступить иначе.

- …оно того стоит?

Я бы сказал, что в его улыбке сквозила светлая печаль, да только не была она светлой.

- Так дОлжно.

Больше мы ни слова не сказали – с той ночи и до сих пор.

Но он поднимался на башню каждую ночь после того, как мы отбили замок, и это меня очень беспокоит. Надо бы мне больше спать, сна не хватает, да только широченная фальшивая улыбка, что я видел на площади, держит меня на башне ночами.

Мне кажется, ему нужно с кем-то поговорить про то, что он кое-что рассказать никому не может, и даже не знаю, что с этим всем поделать.

Так что, принц Артур, если вы это читаете, на что я горячо надеюсь, я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали. Это не моё дело, я и знать не хочу, что произошло, но вот он был всё ближе и ближе к краю с каждой ночью. Да вы бы видели, как он сегодня желал спокойной ночи своей приятельнице, горничной: на манжетах рубашки кровь, исписанный листочек сунул под дверь, поколебался, вытащил, разорвал… Ладно. Я сейчас поднимусь туда, но сперва хочу оставить это под вашей дверью.

Надеюсь, я не опоздал.


End file.
